omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Flandre Scarlet
Character Synopsis Flandre Scarlet 'is the younger sister of Remilla Scarlet, living alongside her for over 495 years. Flandre has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes crazy a little due to never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, rarely leaving the building itself. Character Statistics 'Tier: High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Flandre Scarlet Gender: Female Age: Over 495 years old Classification: Vampire Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku (Can create storms of bullets and spread them out to overwhelm opponents), Magic (A practitioner of magic and can utilize it in her basic attacks), Destruction (Has the ability to destroy virtually anything through crushing it's eye), Fire Manipulation (Can create and manipulate swords comprised of flames ), Summoning (Can bring fourth demons and control them with her basic words ), Shapeshifting and Intangibility (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, unharmed by the attacks), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind", Low-High against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head), Duplication (In the form of replicating her attacks as many times as she desires ), Invisibility (She can instantly disappear and still fire danmaku), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Vampires are stated to be superior to recent Youkai which are able to go against Oni who as shown by Suika who can shatter the heaven. Stated to be superior to her sister Remilla in EoSD) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Remilia and Patchouli) Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Stronger than Remilia. Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year-old trees). Striking Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ Durability: ''' '''High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Easily capable of trading blows with her sister) Stamina: Likely Very High Range: At least dozens of kilometers (Destroyed a meteor in the atmosphere with her ability) Intelligence: Flandre is very destructive and in addition can be naive Weaknesses: Flandre is prone to being burnt by both sunlight and roasted soybeans. Cannot cross moving water and is also weak to spiritual abilities Other Attributes List of Equipment: A twisted clock needle type thing, sometimes thought to be Lævateinn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction of anything and everything:' Flandre can supposedly destroy anything she wants. By moving the "eye" of the object - the place where the tension is highest - into her hand and pouring her power into it, she unconditionally destroys it. In other words, she crushes the eye and destroys the object. With this power, she easily destroyed a meteor without even touching it. According to Flandre, everything has an "eye", and she holds all the "eyes" in her hands. *'Cloning herself:' As seen in one of her spell cards, Flandre can clone herself, producing up to at least three clones that help her in battle. Grimoire of Marisa states that the clones "attack as they like", which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's also categorized as a "Slave-type", meaning that, though they can act on their own, they are likely still under the original Flandre's control. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Vampires Category:Loli Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Monster Girls Category:Youkai Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2